Humanoids
Animalistic peoples Elvenkind Stone Peoples Dwarves Bird People Goblins Orcs Ogres All sorts of elvenkind live in the forests of Gwondel Leigu, but travellers are most likely to experience the bird people. They like shiny things and also pranks, so people passing through might well find themselves at the short end of one. However, they do not leave those forests. Fairies Halflings Kvurs Magilri Kargomites Ransardi Paratornians Giants Trolls Grey Elves Wood Elves Small bands of rogue goblins can be just in just about any mountainous area in Trakoria, though they exist in sufficient numbers for military authorities to take notice only in the mountains of Saphyna and Paratorna, and then often as wolf riders or scouts for orc warbands. While ogres also join orc warbands for the loot and mayhem they can offer, ogres are also the only black blood people who will be found working for other sentients, particularly in human settlements. There, they take any work that makes use of their huge mass and considerable strength. That can include manual labour in shipping, forestry, mining or construction. Often, they serve as slave supervisors, and sometimes as soldiers, if there is an officer that can keep them disciplined enough. Once, orcs were numerous enough to be a coherent threat to the human population on Paratorna. In the early years of the Trakorian empire, the Emperors spent a lot of time crusading against them, which reduced their numbers. There are still orc tribes there, however, as well as in the Saphynian mountains, but no longer can they threaten the stability of the realm as a whole, though they can harm local farmers. A bigger threat, then, are the orcish pirates who sail out of the Northeast. It is their activity which compelled Trakoria to organize the shipping from Marjura into convoys, and they continue to make raids against the east coasts of Trinsmyra and Paratorna. Courtesy Daniel Falck, Copyright Fria Ligan Courtesy Daniel Falck, Copyright Fria Ligan Courtesy Daniel Falck, Copyright Fria Ligan Courtesy Daniel Falck, Copyright Fria Ligan Courtesy Daniel Falck, Copyright Fria Ligan Courtesy Daniel Falck, Copyright Fria Ligan Courtesy Nils Gulliksson Courtesy Nils Gulliksson Courtesy Nils Gulliksson Courtesy Nils Gulliksson Courtesy Nils Gulliksson Courtesy Nils Gulliksson Courtesy Nils Gulliksson Trolls are very, very rare indeed in Trakoria, but they do deserve mentioning, because when they do appear, they are an absolute terror to any non-black bloods that have the misfortune of meeting them, as they do enjoy the meat of sentients above other kinds. They are terrifying to behold, smelling atrociously, and are very hard to kill with ordinary weapons. However, the rays of the sun turn them to stone, so they are typically only found in deep forests or caves, only venturing outside of such areas when they get truly desperate. Both Gwondel Leigu and the Tocme forest has a population of fairies. They are shy and rarely show themselves to travellers, but just as prone to pranks as bird people. Grey elves are masters of the oceans. It is said that they live their entire lives on their ships, created from single giant trees reshaped by elven magic. They do not truck much with humans, but every once in a while, one of their ships is spotted off the exterior coasts of Trakoria to the North, West or East, going about their own business. Most wood elves live on the continent, some not far from the city of O, and they are few and far between in Trakoria. Still, it is said that a small tribe make their home in the depths of Gwondel Leigu, or perhaps the Tocme forest, or both. Halflings live only on Saphyna and Paratorna. On the former island, they make their homes in the foothills south of the central mountain ridge. On the latter, they live on both sides of the mountains in the north-central part of the island. That is, in eastern Paraltro and in Ruhl. That makes the province of Ruhl the only one dominated by short people in the Empire. The Kargomites is the name given to the people of Kargom. While a diverse lot, organized into clans and tribes, they have many commonalities, too, including a shared language. They are also known and feared on Palamux, particularly by the people in Nastrôl and Moskoria, as they raided those areas for centuries. It is said that Kargomites revel in moon worship, human sacrifice and cannibalism, a reputation that gains fuel from their habit of filing their teeth down to points. Whatever the case might be, they are excellent dancers and tattoo artists. Most Trakorians don't even know that the Kvurs exist, and some of those who do, like the academics in Tricilve, dismiss them as inconsequential. This people, which is very human like, though differs in some physical ways from humans, live only on Marjura, where they trade fuzzard furs and karson oil for metal objects made by Trakorians and Marjurans. It is said that they have lived on the glacier since long before the Marjurans arrived from Trinsmyra. Dwarfs make their homes in the Mountains of Rung on Trinsmyra and Ziddisbar on Palamux. In the former, they have developed a partnership with the Rung barbarians, and trade them highly qualitative weapons and armour, much to the Trakorians' chagrin. In the latter, they keep mostly to themselves and view both the native human barboski and Trakorians with great suspicion. Giants can only be found on Marjura, where they are known as the Ice People. They only rarely leave the glacier, and have no relations at all with Trakorians. Still, every once in a while, someone who did guard duty on the island will return with a story of having seen one of them while on patrol. Courtesy Mikael Gulbrandsson Courtesy Mikael Gulbrandsson Magilre lies on the Ereb continent, to the south of Trakoria (France if Trakoria is Great Britain + Ireland). A feudal monarchy, the Magilri have been rivals of Trakoria for centuries, as the Trakorian empire controls the trade lanes that the Magilri need to access the north. However, the Magilri have never been particularly martial, preferring diplomacy and persuasion, at which they excel. The saying: "to talk someone from their senses like the Magilri" is used throughout Ereb Altor. Paratornians make up the majority of powerful people in the Trakorian empire, which is hardly surprising given that the capital is on their island and their nobility control the realm. They are devoted to the goddess of profit and fortune, and particularly focused on gaining her favour. They are excellent traders, and those who are most successful flaunt their wealth, preferably wearing as outlandish and unnecessary paraphernalia as possible, which has given rise to a thriving fashion scene. Enormously elaborate wigs are particularly popular, and the wig maker's guild very important. Ransard consists of the lands to the East of Trakoria. Like the Magilri, the people of Ransard have been at odds with the Trakorians for centuries. In fact, Saphyna was once a Ransardi domain, but it was lost during the many wars. The Ransardi are fercious warriors, particularly known for their griphon cavarly. Alas, they are also poor sailors, which has seriously impeded their ability to attack Trakoria with all their might. Courtesy Stefan Kayat Courtesy Stefan Kayat Courtesy Mikael Gulbrandsson Courtesy Stefan Kayat Tolguldi The Tolguldi are humans, but 2.5 metres in height. They live exclusively in the village of Urma close to the South East border of the Holy Kishate, effectively controlling one of the passes between that realm and Lasemos. Fiercesome warriors, they obey just about no one, and thus do not organize very often, and thus are no threat to their surroundings, but woe unto any invaders who comes to pick a fight.